Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 10: Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US)
Here is Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's tenth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Alec Baldwin for the US. Cast Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US) *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Butch (cameo) *Foolish Freight Cars *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas *Percy *Tired Percy (Hard At Work Percy) *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Strasburg Coach Special Guests *Strasburg No. 90 Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US) *Narrator: Thomas and Percy enjoy working at the docks. They like to see air and the sound of the gulls. (Thomas and Percy puff around the docks, pulling some freight cars) But one day, the friends were feeling hot and bothered. (as Thomas and Percy are coupled to some freight cars, Cranky is shown) A crane was causing trouble. His name was Cranky and this was his first day at the docks. *Cranky: You're useless little bugs! *Narrator: He called from above. *Cranky: If you put these freight cars on the inside lines then I wouldn't have so far to travel. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: No crane has ever complained before. *Cranky: Well I'm complaining now. *Narrator: And Cranky banged his load down on the keyside. (Cranky bangs his load down on the quay side, surprising a tired Percy and a surprised Thomas) Later, the two engines met Gordon and James and told them about Cranky. (Thomas and Percy meet up with James and Gordon) *Gordon: Cranes are nearly fairy things they need a lot of attention like me in fact. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view. *Narrator: Said James. *James: He's high up in the air coping with wind, rain and making sun. Then he looks down and sees you two little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. *Narrator: When Cranky heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. (Percy shunts some freight cars) *Cranky: Come on, come on. Push those freight cars closer to me. *Narrator: But Percy was too upset to concentrate and pushed the freight cars too far. Poor Percy. (a tired Percy, pushing the freight cars too far, gets hurt) Then, Cranky played a trick on Thomas. (Thomas pushes some freight cars out of the way) *Cranky: Push your freight cars onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. *Narrator: So Thomas did. But Cranky left the load beside the freight cars, not in them. (Thomas pulls the freight cars out of the way) *Cranky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. *Narrator: Complained Cranky. This mix up caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt was most upset. (a tired Thomas and a tired Percy arrive with their freight cars) *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you not been helping him today. You will go to your sheds and consider how you improve yourselves tomorrow. *Narrator: Now Thomas and Percy were upset too. (a tired Thomas and a tired Percy puff away) That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Cranky and the engines were trapped in the docks. (a sad Henry, James, Duck, and Gordon are trapped at the docks with Cranky) *Duck: We're sure to be safe in the sheds. *Narrator: Said Duck. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer. It was running out of control and into a ground straight into the sheds. (the tramp steamer is approaching) *(The old tramp steamer crashes into the shed) *Cranky: (screams and falls down toward Strasburg No. 90, who, while hauling a Strasburg coach, gasps and flees) *(Cranky lands onto the ground with a loud Kuh-Thud) *Henry, James, Duck and Gordon: Help! *Narrator: Called the engines from inside the shed. *Cranky: I can't! *Narrator: Called Cranky. When the storm was over, Sir Topham Hatt rushed into the scene of the destruction. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy will help you. *Narrator: He called to Cranky. *Sir Topham Hatt: And then you can help the engines. *Cranky: Oh, please, hurry! *Narrator: Cried Cranky. *Cranky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. *Sir Topham Hatt: So it was you. *Narrator: Murmured Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I know those engines an apology. *Narrator: Thomas and Percy soon came to the rescue. (a tired Thomas and a tired Percy come to the rescue) And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last, all the engines were free. (Cranky is upright again and clearing the wreckage) *Gordon: Oh, thank you. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: What would I've done without you? *Cranky: Well I had to be rescued before I help you. But i never I would be by a couple of, bu-bu... *Narrator: Cranky was about to say bugs but he quickly corrected himself. *Cranky: Uh, small engines thank you. I'll never be rude again. However you two mites are in my way so move over. *Percy: Pah! *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: He's back to bugging us. *Thomas: (surprised) Don't move! You're still attatched to Cranky. (Percy moves) *Narrator: But it was too late. *(Cranky lands on the rails once again, surprising a tired Percy and a surprised Thomas) *Narrator: Cranky still looks down at the two little engines. But ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mights, because he knows they might bite back. (Thomas and Percy are hauling some freight cars) Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan